Kagomes Wunsch
by jedi-gargoyle
Summary: Eine Serie von Mißgeschicken läßt Kagome an ihre Mikofähigkeiten und ihren Aufenthalt im Mittelalter nach Narakus Vernichtung, zweifeln. So spricht sie einen Wunsch aus: dass Naraku niemals existiert hätte.
1. Default Chapter

**Zusammenfassung: **Eine Serie von Mißgeschicken bei der Jagd nach Dämonen läßt Kagome an ihren Fähigkeiten als Miko und ihren Aufenthalt im Mittelalter nach Narakus Vernichtung zweifeln. Sie ist überzeugt, ohne sie wären ihre Freunde besser dran und in einem verwzeifelten Moment spricht sie einen verhängnisvollen Wunsch aus, den das Juwel ihr erfüllt...

**1. Kapitel**

Kagome starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Ihre Hand umschloss das Shikon no Tama, das sie um ihren Hals trug. Jedes mal wenn sie das Juwel berührte, konnte sie die Macht spüren, die von ihm ausging. Es tröstete sie. Seit einem Jahr war sie die Hüterin des Juwels der vier Seelen, und hatte somit die Nachfolge von Kikyou übernommen. Naraku war endgültig besiegt worden, Kikyou hatte ihren Frieden gefunden und einige Freunde hatten im letzten Kampf gegen Naraku ihr Leben geopfert: der Wolfsdämon Kouga, der kleine Bruder von Sango und Kikyous Schwester Kaede. Außer Kagome waren alle bei dem großen Showdown schwer verletzt worden. Doch ihre Unversehrtheit hatte einen hohen Preis verlangt: Kouga und Kaede hatten sie mit ihrem Leben beschützt und nur aus diesem Grund war sie noch am Leben. Nun fühlte sie sich für die Menschen aus Kaedes Dorf verantwortlich und hatte für sich beschlossen, das kleine Dorf vor Dämonen zu beschützen. Doch zuerst war sie in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt, um die Schule zu beenden und seit einem Monat lebte sie nun im mittelalterlichen Japan. Ihre Freunde waren in der Zeit wieder genesen und waren bei ihr geblieben, um sie in ihrer neuen Aufgabe zu unterstützen. Fast täglich waren sie in Kämpfe mit Dämonen verwickelt, die alle ihre gierigen Hände und Krallen nach dem Shikon no Tama ausstreckten. Doch während ihre Freunde, allen voran der Halbdämon Inu Yasha, ihren Beitrag in der Beseitigung der bösen Dämonen leisteten, hatte sie in dieser Zeit keinen einzigen Dämon vernichtet. Ihre reinigenden Pfeile waren nicht mehr so mächtig wie vor dem Kampf mit Naraku, sie waren sogar noch schwächer als bei ihrem ersten Abenteuer vor vier Jahren.

_Ich bin die Reinkarnation einer mächtigen Priesterin und trage das Shikon no Tama und ich bin im Kampf ein jämmerlicher Versager. Wir hatten in dieser Woche jeden Tag einen Angriff und was habe ich ausrichten können? Nichts! Sogar Shippo hat gestern einen Dämon erledigt, während ich mal wieder von Inu Yasha gerettet werden musste._

Der Eidechsendämon war ein eher schwacher Gegner gewesen, was die Sache noch schlimmer machte. Als er das Dorf angriff, hatte Kagome sich ihm in den Weg gestellt und war bereit, ihn mit ihren Pfeilen ins Jenseits zu schicken. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war auf einmal alles für sie schief gelaufen. Der Bogen brach in ihren Händen entzwei und im nächsten Moment hatte Inu Yasha sie schon außer Gefahr gebracht, in sicherer Entfernung abgesetzt und sofort Shippo zur Hilfe geeilt, der den Dämon erst durch seine ‚Vermehrung' verwirrt und anschließend mit einer perfekten Imitation von Kagome ihn zum knochenfressenden Brunnen gelockt hatte, Inu Yasha ihn mit einem Hieb Tessaigas getötet und anschließend seine Überreste dem Brunnen überantwortet wurden. Sie war hinterher so frustriert gewesen, dass sie Inu Yasha gleich mehrere ‚Osuwari' entgegengeschleudert hatte. Verständlicherweise war der Hanyou danach ziemlich sauer gewesen und beachtete sie seitdem nicht mehr und hatte sich auf einen Baum zurückgezogen.

_Was soll ich nur tun? Ich verstehe das nicht, so dämlich habe ich mich früher nie angestellt, warum läuft in letzter Zeit alles schief?  
_„Kagome? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Miroku saß ihr gegenüber und schaute sie aus seinen dunklen Augen mitfühlend an. „Ich glaube, ich gehe nach Hause", murmelte Kagome.

„Wann kommst du wieder?" Als sie nicht gleich antwortete, wurde er etwas unruhig. „Kagome?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. In ein paar Tagen."

„Es ist aber nicht wegen Inu Yasha, oder?"  
„Warum muss es denn immer mit ihm zu tun haben, wenn ich nach Hause gehe?", fuhr sie den Mönch auf einmal ungehalten an. „Vielleicht brauche ich einfach mal eine Pause von alldem hier. Ihr kommt doch auch ohne mich zurecht, oder?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Brunnen.

Als sie die Lichtung mit dem Brunnen erreicht hatte, wurde sie dort bereits erwartet. Dort stand, mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und einem finsteren Blick ihr halbdämonischer Freund. „Keine Sorge, in ein paar Tagen komme ich wieder", erklärte sie ihm recht lustlos und wollte an ihm vorbei laufen. Doch eine starke Hand umfasste ihr rechtes Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. „Kagome, was ist mit dir los? Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass du von dem Bannspruch Gebrauch gemacht hast und auch wenn ich es in der Vergangenheit meistens verdient hatte, verstehe ich nicht, was ich heute getan habe, um dich zu verärgern." Seine goldenen Augen sahen sie fragend an.

Sie lächelte müde. „Tut mir leid, es war falsch von mir. Es lag nur an mir. Ich verspreche dir, es wird nicht mehr vorkommen." Er schnaubte abfällig. „Ja, natürlich. Du hast wahrscheinlich nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, von diesem verdammten Wort Gebrauch zu machen." Ihre nächste Handlung verblüffte nicht nur ihn. Kagome trat auf ihn zu, nahm die Bannkette in ihre Hände und zog einmal kräftig daran. Die Kette zersprang und die Perlen verteilten sich überall um sie herum im Gras. „Jetzt bist du endgültig frei, Inu Yasha." Er blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Was zur Hölle sollte das denn jetzt?" Doch auf einmal war Panik in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Nein, Kagome, geh nicht! Was immer ich getan habe, es tut mir leid, aber geh nicht!" Kagome fand sich plötzlich in seinen Armen wieder, fest an seinen Körper gepresst. Sie entspannte sich und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Dir ist es nicht egal, wenn ich gehe?", fragte sie leise. „Natürlich ist es mir nicht egal, du Dummkopf! Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Gedanken?"

„Unsere Suche ist seit einem Jahr beendet, du brauchst mich doch nicht mehr. Und wenn du glaubst, ich würde dir das Juwel überlassen, dass du dich in einen Volldämon verwandeln kannst, kannst du lange warten. Dafür werde ich ihn dir nicht überlassen." Als er nicht sofort antwortete, befürchtete sie einen Moment lang, dass Inu Yasha sie von sich stoßen, ihr das Juwel entreißen und sie auslachen würde. Aber das war absurd. Statt dessen verstärkte er seinen Griff um sie. „Dummes Weib, ich habe dir doch versprochen, ein Hanyou zu bleiben", erwiderte er sanft. „Und jetzt sag mir, was du hast." Er sprach selten in diesem liebevollem Ton zu ihr und sie seufzte.

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich habe gedacht, wenn ich hier bleibe, werde ich glücklich sein, aber ich bin es nicht. Eine Versagerin bin ich, die es nicht einmal fertig bringt, einen niederen Dämon zur Strecke zu bringen._  
Aber das würde er nicht verstehen.  
„Ich bin nur müde und abgespannt." Er ließ sie wieder los. Enttäuschung stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Enttäuschung über ihr mangelndes Vertrauen. Sein verletzter Blick brach ihr das Herz und sie berührte seine Wange. „Es liegt nicht an dir, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Aber ich werde nie so gut wie Kikyou sein." Als sie ihre Hand wieder zurückziehen wollte, hielt er sie fest, die Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammengezogen. „Was redest du da für einen Mist? Keiner von uns erwartet das..." Da schien er auf einmal zu verstehen. „Warum willst du auf einmal wie Kikyou sein? Du hast mir jahrelang in den Ohren gelegen, dass du nicht Kikyou bist und jetzt willst du wie sie sein?"  
„Ich will nicht wie sie sein, aber ich bin doch ihre Nachfolgerin. Eine schwache Nachfolgerin." Ihr stumpfer Blick machte ihn wütend. „Du bist nicht schwach! Hör gefälligst auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden!"

„Okay, dann sag mir, wie viele Dämonen ich in der letzten Zeit erledigt habe." „Es werden schon ein paar gewesen sein, ist doch egal." So, wie sie es gedacht hatte, er verstand es nicht. „Keinen. Ich habe keinen Dämon erledigt, Inu Yasha. Ich stand nur im Weg und musste ständig von dir gerettet werden." „Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten, das ist einfach nur Pech. Du hast doch in der Vergangenheit schon die mächtigsten Dämonen vernichtet oder uns mit deinen reinigenden Pfeilen gerettet. Also hör auf, so einen Scheiß zu reden." Aber die Furcht, dass sie ihn endgültig verlassen würde, stand noch immer in seinen Augen. „Danke, Inu Yasha. Ich weiß, du meinst es ehrlich, aber ich kann es im Moment nicht glauben. Ich muss erst mal eine Weile nachdenken."

„Na schön, aber ich komme in drei Tagen, wenn du bis dahin nicht wieder hier bist."

„Für was? Das Juwel ist vollständig, warum setzt du mich unter Druck?" Sein triumphierendes Lächeln war wie weggewischt. Diese Argument zog nicht mehr.  
„Na, weil...weil...aus Gewohnheit", schnappte er beleidigt zurück. Für Kagome war die Diskussion beendet.

_Warum sagst du mir nicht, dass du ebenso wenig längere Zeit ohne mich sein kannst, wie ich ohne dich? Kannst du nicht endlich los lassen? Kikyou hat doch ihren Frieden gefunden, warum zögerst du immer noch? Anscheinend bin ich für dich nicht mehr als eine Freundin.  
_Dieser Gedanke deprimierte sie noch mehr und ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang sie in den Brunnen und ließ einen verwirrten Halbdämon zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Ihre Mutter war sehr überrascht sie so schnell wieder zu sehen. „Kagome! Schön, dass du wieder hier bist. Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wolltest doch länger in der anderen Zeit bleiben. Oder habt ihr wieder...wird Inu Yasha noch kommen?" Kagome ignorierte ihre Mutter, warf ihren Rucksack frustriert auf den Boden und ging sofort auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich einschloss. „Mama, was ist denn mit Kagome los?", fragte Souta, der die Rückkehr seiner Schwester aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Souta. Wir lassen sie am besten in Ruhe, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hat."

Kagome lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. „Ich bin so verwirrt. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, wo die Schule vorbei ist? Warum sind mein Herz und mein Verstand so uneins?" Frustriert warf sie sich auf den Bauch. _Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass Inu Yasha und ich doch noch zusammen kommen, aber er...verdammter Idiot! Vielleicht sollte ich mein Leben in meiner Zeit führen und nicht in der Vergangenheit. Sango, Miroku, Shippo und Inu Yasha können die Menschen auch ohne mich beschützen. Ich stehe doch nur um Weg herum. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt und in meiner Zeit ist das Juwel sicherer als in der Vergangenheit. Endlich kann ich wieder ein normales Leben führen! _

Ein Leben ohne Sango, die mehr als nur eine Freundin war...

Ein Leben ohne Miroku und seine unermüdlichen Versuche, Frauen zu bitten, seine Kinder auszutragen und damit Sango regelmäßig zur Weißglut brachte...

_Aber wollten sie nicht heiraten? Wieso waren sie eigentlich noch nicht verlobt? _

Miroku war durch Narakus Tod von dessen Fluch befreit worden, also was hielt ihn zurück? _Und wenn er um ihre Hand anhält, werde ich es nicht mitbekommen!_

Ein Leben ohne Shippo, und seine grünen Augen, die jedes Mal strahlten, wenn sie ihm Süßigkeiten mitgebracht hatte. Sie würde nicht mitbekommen, wie er zum Mann heranwuchs.

Und natürlich war da noch ein Halbdämon...

_Inu Yasha..._

Es schmerzte, an ihn denken zu müssen.

Wenn er ihre Liebe nicht erwiderte, dann musste sie eben jemanden finden, der ihr die gleichen Gefühle entgegenbrachte.

_Aber ich will keinen anderen, ich will Inu Yasha!_

So zerrissen hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Dass ihr die Wahl einmal so schwer fallen würde, hätte sie vor einem Jahr nicht gedacht.

_Was soll ich mit meinem Leben anfangen? Wenn ich in dieser Zeit bleibe, muss ich einen Beruf erlernen. Ich könnte doch Ärztin werden, immerhin habe ich ja schon einige Erfahrung gesammelt und Kaede hat mir viel über Kräuter beigebracht. Ich könnte Naturheilpraktikerin werden. Ist doch eine super Idee und wenn ich mich eines Tages doch noch entschließe, ins Mittelalter zurückzukehren, kann ich diesen Beruf auch dort ausüben._

Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr. Seit längerer Zeit lächelte sie wieder. Natürlich würde das Erlernen eines Berufes ihre Besuche im Mittelalter für unbestimmte Zeit ganz beträchtlich einschränken, aber mit der Vernichtung Narakus und dem sicheren Verwahren des Juwels im 21. Jahrhundert, war ihre Anwesenheit in der Vergangenheit nicht mehr zwingend notwendig. Gleich morgen würde sie sich aufmachen und Erkundigungen einziehen.

Es verging eine Woche und Inu Yasha war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Kagome registrierte dies nur am Rande, zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt sämtliche Naturheilpraktiker Tokyos und Umgebung abzuklappern, um sie zu bitten, sie als Schülerin anzunehmen. Von den meisten hatte sie eine Absage bekommen, aber drei wollten es sich noch einmal überlegen. Gut gelaunt machte sie sich nach einem anstrengenden Tag auf den Weg nach hause, als ihr ein altbekannter Freund über den Weg lief: „Higurashi! Wie geht's dir denn? Man, wir haben uns ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!" Verwundert blieb Kagome stehen und drehte sich um. „Hojo?" Ihr ehemaliger Bewunderer blieb mit seinem Fahrrad neben ihr stehen und lächelte sie strahlend an. „Äh, danke mir geht's gut. Was...machst du...denn so?", stotterte sie, völlig überrumpelt. Wie groß war schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit in einer Millionenstadt wie Tokyo zufällig einem ehemaligen Schulkameraden zu begegnen?

„Ich habe bei einer Bank angefangen. Hättest du Lust mit mir heute abend essen zu gehen? Wir haben uns bestimmt so viel zu erzählen." Sie musste grinsen. Er gab wohl nie auf, was?

_Geht denn das auch? Ich muss Inu Yasha..._

Wieso musste sie auf einmal an Inu Yasha denken?

Ach, aus reiner Gewohnheit.

Jedes Mal, wenn Hojo sie um eine Verabredung gebeten hatte, war der Hanyou immer ein Hindernis gewesen. Seinetwegen hatte sie Hojo mehr als nur einmal versetzt und das war nicht immer fair gewesen. Hojo hatte ihr immer mit der Schule geholfen, wenn sie weit hinterher hinkte und sie behandelte ihn so schlecht.

Sie war es ihm schuldig, wenigstens einmal mit ihm Essen zu gehen und auch bis zum Ende zu bleiben und nicht kopflos wegzurennen, weil sie sich Sorgen um Inu Yasha machte.

A prospos, wo war Inu Yasha? Hatte er nicht gesagt, er würde in drei Tagen kommen, wenn sie bis dahin nicht wieder zu ihm zurück...nein, wenn sie bis dahin nicht wieder in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt wäre? Und jetzt waren schon sieben Tage vergangen und kein Anzeichen von ihm. Kagome fühlte einen leichten Stich in der Herzgegend.

_Hat er mich etwa schon vergessen? Oder ist ihm etwas passiert? - Oh, nein, es passiert schon wieder! Schluss jetzt, Inu Yasha ist alt und kampferprobt genug, ihm geht's gut. Vielleicht war er ebenso beschäftigt wie ich? - Und wenn doch nicht?_

Ärgerlich schob sie die Gedanken beiseite. Es gab keinen Naraku mehr und die anderen Dämonen waren doch keine ernsthaften Gegner für Inu Yasha. Sie konnte ganz getrost einen ruhigen Abend mit Hojo verbringen.

Um 20 Uhr holte er sie ab. Sie wollten in ein feines Restaurant essen gehen. Dazu hatte sie ihr Kleid, dass sie bei der Abschlussfeier getragen hatte, angezogen. Es war ein weißes, langes Kleid, dass ihre Figur ein wenig betonte. Hojo hatte sie schon damals minutenlang mit offenem Mund angestarrt, wofür er von Inu Yasha verprügelt worden wäre, hätte er es gesehen. Aber natürlich war Inu Yasha an diesem Abend nicht bei ihr gewesen, es waren nur die Schüler und ihre Familien bei der Abschlussfeier erlaubt.

Sie ließ ihre Haare offen und trug als einzigen Schmuck das Juwel um ihren Hals. Hojos Augen begannen zu leuchten, als er sie sah und bot ihr galant seinen Arm und führte sie zu seinem Auto, einem BMW - Isetta.

Zu ihrer Überraschung verlief der Abend recht angenehm. Hojo war nicht der Langweiler, wie sie befürchtet hatte und sie amüsierte sich prächtig.

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich so gut mit ihm unterhalten kann. Und ich muss auch kein einziges Mal an Inu Yasha denken! Wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er uns jetzt sehen..._ Kagome hatte gerade ein paar Schluck Wasser getrunken, als ihr Blick zufällig auf eines der Fenster fiel und sie dort einen weißhaarigen, jungen Mann sah, der seine Nase an der Fensterscheibe platt drückte. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, wich er erschrocken zurück. Kagome verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. „Kagome, alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte Hojo sich besorgt und klopfte vorsichtig auf ihren Rücken. Sie nickte. „Ja, entschuldige mich, ich hab da draußen...meinen Bruder gesehen, der schon längst im Bett sein müsste! Bin gleich wieder da." Sie sprang auf und lief nach draußen. Von Inu Yasha war natürlich nichts zu sehen. Hatte ihre Fantasie ihr einen Streich gespielt? Sie schaute sich um. Nichts. Sie ging wieder ins Restaurant zu Hojo zurück.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend, Kagome. Vielleicht können wir das irgendwann wiederholen?", sagte Hojo, als er sie wieder nach Hause gebracht hatte. Sie standen am Fuße der endlosen Treppe, die zum Hause ihrer Eltern führte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich in Zukunft haben werde und ich werde in einen ganz anderen Teil der Stadt ziehen müssen. Die Ausbildung zum Naturheilpraktiker ist lang und hart."

„Ich werde auf dich warten, egal wie lange es dauern wird", erwiderte Hojo, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. Kagome lächelte nervös. Auch wenn sie den Abend genossen hatte, war es ihr peinlich.

Hegte der Junge etwa immer noch Gefühle für sie? Man, war der hartnäckig.

Ja, sie mochte ihn, aber als Freund. Es gab nur einen Mann, von dem sie geküsst werden wollte und es war definitiv nicht Hojo.

Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand. Hatte sie eben ein leises Knurren gehört? War Inu Yasha doch hier und beobachtete sie?

„Gute Nacht, Hojo."

„Gute Nacht, Kagome." Er lächelte sie glücklich an, stieg in sein Auto und fuhr weg.

Langsam stieg Kagome die Treppe hoch. Die Schuhe und das Kleid zwangen sie zu einem langsameren Tempo. Es raubte nicht nur ihr die Geduld. Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich Inu Yasha vor ihr. Kagome schrie erschrocken auf und wich automatisch zurück. Sie wäre gestürzt, wenn Inu Yasha nicht seine Hand ausgestreckt und sie festgehalten hätte. Kagome funkelte ihn wütend an. „Dann war es doch keine Einbildung, du hast uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet!" Ihr finsterer Blick stand dem seinen in Nichts nach. „Allerdings", knurrte er und hob sie plötzlich auf seine Arme. Mit einem Satz sprang er bis zum oberen Ende der Treppe und lief zielstrebig zum Heiligen Baum. „Wo läufst du hin? Das Haus steht dort drüben und lass mich runter, ich kann selbst laufen!" Zur Antwort bekam sie nur ein Knurren und er drückte sie fester an sich.

_Was ist denn in den gefahren? Erst ignoriert er mich eine Woche lang und jetzt ist er wütend auf mich? Und wieso hält er mich so fest?_

Gegen letzteres hatte sie nicht wirklich etwas einzuwenden, musste sie sich eingestehen. Sie versuchte erfolglos in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Ohne nachzudenken schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

_Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Inu Yasha._

Ihr Blick war wieder freundlicher geworden. Sie waren bei dem Baum angekommen. Er blieb stehen, unschlüssig, ob er mit ihr hoch in die Äste springen sollte oder lieber auf dem Boden blieb. Kagome, die seinen hin und herwandernden Blick bemerkt hatte, nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. „Oh nein, du wirst mich mit diesem Kleid nicht auf den Baum schleppen. Warum sind wir überhaupt hier?" Ziemlich unsanft stellte er sie wieder auf den Boden. Doch als sie in seine Augen blickte, sah sie nicht Zorn, sondern eine verletzte Seele. „Du kommst nicht wieder zurück, oder?", fragte er leise. „Wie...wie kommst du...darauf?" Sie hatte mit seinem Zorn gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Traurigkeit.

„Ich habe euch gesehen. Du hast die ganze Zeit mit so einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht seinen stinklangweiligen Geschichten zugehört!", fuhr er sie ungehalten an. Aber seine nächsten Worte klangen wieder so, als hätte er etwas wertvolles verloren. „So glücklich habe ich dich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt."

Kagome spürte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen. „Das lag doch nicht an Hojo!", erwiderte sie heftig.

„An was denn sonst?" Hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an.

„Das ist etwas komplizierter", wehrte sie ab.

„Erklär es mir."

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen." Zu ihrem Erstaunen brachte diese Bemerkung seine Eifersucht wieder zum Vorschein.

„Aber Hojo kann es verstehen." In seiner Stimme war ein unterschwelliges Grollen zu hören.

„Es hat nichts mit Hojo zu tun!"

„Warum sagst du es mir dann nicht?" Er wollte es wirklich wissen?

Kagome dachte ein paar Minuten nach. Na gut, sie würde dieses Mal, gegen jede Vernunft, auf sein Verständnis bauen. „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit so nutzlos gefühlt."

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, wie idiotisch das ist."

_Soviel zu seinem Verständnis!_

„Ich habe gewusst, dass du es nicht verstehen wirst! Kannst du nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass es mir im Moment nicht gut geht?" Wunderbar, für ein paar Stunden waren alle Ängste und Sorgen vergessen gewesen und Inu Yasha hatte wieder alles zunichte gemacht. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken über deine Zukunft machen, für dich ist alles viel einfacher! Aber für mich ist es nicht so einfach! Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, in welche Zeit ich gehöre, wie meine Zukunft aussieht! Und der Grund, warum ich heute so glücklich war, lag daran, dass ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe." Sie wollte nicht so aggressiv klingen und Inu Yasha war nun etwas eingeschüchtert. Betroffen sah er zu Boden. „Ich werde die nächsten Jahre nicht so häufig kommen, weil ich in die Lehre bei einem Naturheilpraktiker gehe. Und du kannst mich nicht mehr so oft besuchen, weil ich in das Haus meines Meisters ziehen werde. Das ist sehr wichtig für mich, also vermassele es mir nicht."

„Nein!", schrie er. Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber er brachte es nicht fertig.

_Kannst du mir nicht einmal sagen, dass du mich brauchst? Dass ich dir etwas bedeute? Sag es, Inu Yasha, sag es! Vielleicht bleibe ich dann für immer bei dir._

„Es ist dieser Bastard Hojo, der dir diesen Unsinn in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

„Nein, mein Lieber. Der einzige, der zwischen uns steht, bist du." Der Satz hing in der Luft. Inu Yasha blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Wie kann ich denn zwischen uns stehen?"

„Es sind deine Gefühle für Kikyou. Und solange du nicht los lassen kannst, wird in deinem Herzen kein Platz für eine neue Liebe sein." Ihre Stimme brach fast bei diesen Worten. Inu Yasha nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz. „Für dich wird immer ein Platz da sein." Kagome fühlte seinen starken Herzschlag unter ihrer Hand. „Kann es für uns eine Zukunft geben?" Sie hatte die Worte so leise gesprochen, dass selbst Inu Yasha Probleme hatte, sie richtig verstehen zu können. „Gib mir noch etwas Zeit", bat er. Enttäuscht entzog sie ihm ihre Hand. „Du hattest drei Jahre Zeit. Gute Nacht, Inu Yasha. Ich komme morgen noch einmal vorbei um den anderen meine Entscheidung mitzuteilen."

„Was für eine Entscheidung?"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich gehe in die Lehre bei einem Naturheilpraktiker und lebe mein Leben weiter, so wie es war, bevor _das_ hier in die Quere kam!" Sie deute auf das Juwel um ihren Hals. Inu Yasha schloss seine Augen. „Und ich bin wieder allein", murmelte er leise. Kagome, die schon auf dem Weg ins Haus war, blieb bei diesen Worten stehen und wollte ihm versichern, dass er nicht alleine war, aber der Hundedämon war schon weg. Und Kagome hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Tag reiste Kagome zum vorerst letzten mal in die Vergangenheit. Sie wurde dort schon von ihren Freunden erwartet, die sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht begrüßten. Ihre Augen schauten sich suchend nach Inu Yasha um, sie wollte sich entschuldigen, mit ihm reden...jedenfalls wollte sie nicht auf diese Weise ihr neues Leben beginnen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er nicht alleine war, nur weil sie von zu Hause auszog und nicht mehr so oft herkommen konnte.

Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung war Inu Yasha nicht da. Sango bemerkte ihren umherschweifenden Blick. „Wir haben ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit er dir hintergereist ist. Wir dachten, ihr würdet zusammen kommen", erklärte die Dämonenjägerin. Shippo sprang Kagome in die Arme und sah sie mitfühlend an. „Was hat dieser Idiot dieses Mal wieder getan?"

„Dieses Mal ist es meine Schuld", verteidigte sie ihn und verstummte wieder. „Wie lange wirst du dieses Mal bleiben?" Miroku wollte das Thema wechseln und hieb natürlich unwissend noch mehr in die Wunde ein. Kagome seufzte. „Ich bleibe nicht lange. Und ich werde in Zukunft nicht mehr so häufig kommen."

Wer würde nun das große Jammern eröffnen?

„Wenn ich diesen Inu Yasha in die Finger bekomme, dann..." Shippo war schneller als Sango, die ebenfalls schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu widersprechen.

„Es hat überhaupt nichts mit Inu Yasha zu tun!", schrie Kagome frustriert. Ihre Freunde erstarrten. Sofort tat ihr der Ausbruch leid. „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit etwas orientierungslos gefühlt und fehl am Platz, ich wusste nicht mehr, wo ich eigentlich hin gehöre. Vor einer Woche habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen: ich werde bei einem Naturheil...Heiler in die Lehre gehen und deshalb werde ich für euch nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben." Die Gesichter ihrer Freunde waren immer trauriger geworden, aber Sango und Miroku nickten verständnisvoll. Nur Shippo fing an zu heulen. „Aber wieso denn? Du gehörst doch zu Inu Yasha!"

„Dazu gehören immer zwei und Inu Yasha ist noch nicht so weit." Ihr ging sein Gejammer auf die Nerven. Zum ersten Mal verspürte sie den Drang, dem Kleinen eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Wo war denn Inu Yasha, wenn man ihn brauchte?

„Er ist noch nicht so weit? Hat er das etwa gesagt? Was für ein Idiot! Wieviel Zeit braucht er denn noch?" Damit hatte er sich wieder gerettet.

„Verstehst du jetzt? Ich muss an meine Zukunft denken und ich weiß im Moment einfach nicht, ob Inu Yasha ein Teil davon ist oder nicht. Ich habe diesen Gedanken viel zu lange vor mich hergeschoben."

„Du wirst uns auch ganz gewiss nicht vergessen?", fragte Sango und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. „Natürlich nicht. Außerdem ist das doch kein Abschied für immer. Ich werde bloß nicht mehr so häufig kommen, wie früher." Mit Tränen in den Augen trat Sango auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Einige Sekunden später schloss Miroku sich an und legte seine Arme um beide Mädchen. „Wir werden auf dich warten, Kagome und ich werde für dich beten. Ich hoffe, du wirst deinen Platz finden", sagte er leise. Zum großen Erstaunen von Sango und Kagome blieben seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und wanderten nicht tiefer. Ein sicheres Zeichen, wie ernst es ihm war. Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander, Kagome umarmte Shippo noch ein letztes Mal und setzte ihn auf den Boden. Kirara miaute leise und Kagome kraulte sie hinter den Ohren. „Und du passt schön auf sie auf, Kirara." Erneut warf sie einen suchenden Blick in die umstehenden Bäume.

_Wo ist er nur? Er wusste doch, dass ich noch einmal komme. Oder ist er so sauer auf mich?_

_Wie kann ich ihm nur begreiflich machen, dass ich wieder kommen werde?_

Sie überlegte einen Moment. Dann griff sie in ihre Tasche und holte eine Feng Shui Münze heraus. „Würdet ihr Inu Yasha diese Münze von mir geben? Sie gehörte meinem Vater. Er soll gut auf sie aufpassen, denn ich werde wiederkommen und sie mir holen." Sango nahm sie an sich und nickte. Sie lächelte wieder.

Dann setzte sie sich auf den Brunnenrand, warf einen letzten traurigen Blick auf ihre Freunde und sprang ihrer Zukunft entgegen.

Wie sehr es ihr zur Gewohnheit geworden war, ständig in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, spürte sie in den folgenden Tagen. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde und stand mehr als nur einmal vor dem Brunnen, aber sie blieb standhaft. Sie würde bald mit ihrer Ausbildung anfangen, sie war von einem Heilpraktiker, der ganz in der Nähe seine Praxis hatte, als Schülerin akzeptiert worden. Sie hatte von ihm schon eine Liste bekommen mit Dingen, die sie besorgen musste, und war vollauf beschäftigt, Bücher und Utensilien für ihre Ausbildung zu besorgen.

Doch eines Nachts konnte sie ihre Trauer nicht mehr unterdrücken und sie weinte bitterlichst in ihr Kissen. Vielleicht würde sie in den nächsten vier Jahren nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen können, weil die Gefahr zu groß war in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden. Längere Abwesenheit konnte sie nicht länger riskieren.

Aber wenn sie tief in sich hineinhorchte, war der Grund ihrer Trauer etwas anderes.

_Warum tut er mir das an? Warum muss ich mich in jemanden verlieben, dessen Herz schon vergeben ist? Es tut so weh! _

_Warum ist mir das alles passiert? _

Diese Frage hatte sie sich schon oft gestellt, aber sich bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich damit auseinandergesetzt. Sie philosophierte über die Ungerechtigkeit, die nur ihr allein widerfahren war und hatte am Ende sogar einen Sündenbock gefunden.

_Naraku!. _

_Er ist_ _der Grund für mein Leid!_

_Wenn es ihn nicht gegeben hätte, wären Inu Yasha und Kikyou glücklich miteinander geworden und sie wäre nicht in mir widergeboren worden. _

_Sangos Familie wäre noch am Leben und Miroku wäre nicht verflucht worden. _

_Wenn Naraku nicht existiert hätte, wäre ich niemals in die Vergangenheit gereist und Inu Yasha begegnet. Mein Herz würde nicht so weh tun. Jeder von uns wäre glücklicher._

„ICH WÜNSCHE MIR AUS TIEFSTEM HERZEN, DASS ES NARAKU NIEMALS GEGEBEN HÄTTE!", brüllte Kagome in ihr Kissen. Auf ihrem Nachttisch begann auf einmal das Juwel zu glühen. Kagome hob verwundert ihren Kopf. „Was ist denn jetzt los?"

Draußen, auf dem Dach, saß ein besorgter Freund. Inu Yasha war sofort in die Zukunft gereist, nachdem Sango ihm die Münze gegeben hatte. Er wollte sich entschuldigen und ihr versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Doch nun sah er sie weinen. Er war noch nie gegen ihr Leid gefeit gewesen. Kagome hatte schon oft geweint, sich Sorgen gemacht, war wütend gewesen, aber so verzweifelt war sie noch nie gewesen. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, es war ihm egal, ob sie sauer auf ihn sein würde, die Bannkette war weg, also was musste er fürchten? Er schwang sich vom Dach, öffnete vorsichtig ihr Fenster und sprang leise in ihr Zimmer. Doch als sein Blick auf seine Freundin fiel, erstarrte er. Das Juwel auf ihrem Nachttisch glühte und Kagome starrte es bewegungslos an . Das bedeutete nichts gutes. „Kagome? Kagome! Verdammt, komm wieder zu dir!" Er wollte zu ihr und sie schüttlen, doch eine Barriere hinderte ihn daran und er wurde zurückgeschleudert. Bewusstlos blieb er auf dem Boden liegen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

_Kagome!_

Das Mädchen blinzelte verwirrt. Wer rief da ihren Namen? Und wieso war sie nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer? Wieso schwebte sie in einem rosafarbenen Raum? „Das ist ein Albtraum. Wieso ist hier alles rosa?" Sie hörte ein leises lachen. „Es ist die Farbe des Juwels!", antwortete eine belustigte Stimme. Die Stimme einer Frau und sie machte sich über sie lustig!

Aber sie klang warm und freundlich. Ihr fehlte der zynische Unterton einer Kagura oder die Emotionslosigkeit Kannas.

_Wer kann das nur sein? Und wenn sie sagt: Farbe des Juwels..._

„Soll das heißen, ich bin in dem Juwel?", schrie sie entgeistert auf.

Plötzlich erschien eine junge Frau vor ihr. Sie kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.

„So ist es. Willkommen in meinem Reich."

Kagome riss ihre Augen auf. „Midoriko? Sind Sie Midoriko?"

„Ja, das ist mein Name. Und du fragst dich, was du hier tust?"

Wie war das nur passiert? „Äh...ja."

„Du hast einen Wunsch geäußert und soll dir erfüllt werden." Midorikos Antwort war simpel, aber unerwartet. „Welcher Wunsch?" Wenn sie jetzt von ihrem Wunsch mit Inu Yasha zusammensein zu können sprach, würde sie vor Scham im Boden versinken. Im Vergleich zu Midorikos Schicksal kam ihr das kindisch vor.

„Dein Wunsch, dass Naraku niemals existiert hätte. Wer immer das auch ist."

„Sie wissen nicht, wer Naraku ist?" Kagome konnte nicht glauben, dass die ‚Seele' des Shikon no Tama nichts von Naraku wusste. „Naraku war ein Halbdämon, der das Juwel benutzt hat, um mächtiger zu werden, wie alle anderen Dämonen. Aber er ging dabei raffinierter vor." Mikoriko überlegte einen Moment. „Ach, der Mensch, der unbedingt ein Youkai werden wollte. Das war doch nur ein kleiner Fisch."

„Kleiner Fisch?" Kagome war empört. „Er hat das Leben zahlreicher Menschen zur Hölle gemacht! Meine besten Freunde mussten wegen ihm schrecklich leiden und du sagst, er war nur ein kleiner Fisch?"

„Hat er das? Aber du hast doch deinen Seelengefährten dadurch gefunden." Midorikos Worte nahmen ihr den Wind aus den Segeln. Musste die sagenumwobene Miko sie unbedingt daran erinnern?

„Was nützt mir das, wenn sein Herz seine alte Liebe nicht los lassen kann."

„Welche ‚alte' Liebe? Die Seele von Kikyou ist in dir und das Schicksal hat euch wieder zusammengeführt. Wo ist das Problem?"

„Dass Kikyou von einer Hexe wieder ins Leben geholt wurde. Ich schätze, damit ist er nie zurecht gekommen. Für eine von uns musste er sich entscheiden, und ich war es nicht."

„Männer! Deshalb habe ich mich nie mit einem von ihnen eingelassen. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab." Midoriko klatschte in die Hände. „Du hast dir gewünscht, dass Naraku niemals existiert hätte und damit all deine Probleme gelöst wären? Dein Wunsch soll in Erfüllung gehen." Plötzlich gab es ein helles Licht und sie und Midoriko standen in einem Feld. „Wo sind wir?"

„Warte ab, du wirst schon sehen", antwortete Midoriko geheimnisvoll.

In der Ferne konnte Kagome zwei Stimmen hören.

„Sehr gut, mein Sohn, für das erste Mal war es sehr gut. Mit ein wenig Übung und Geduld wirst du eines Tages genauso gut, wie deine Mutter." Kagome folgte den Stimmen.

„Wirklich, Papa? Und wie lange wird das noch dauern?", hörte sie eine aufgeregte Kinderstimme. Jetzt erkannte sie die Stimme. „Shippo! Shippo, wo bist du?" Kagome rannte los. „Warte, Kagome, er wird dich nicht erkennen!", rief ihr Midoriko hinterher, aber sie ignorierte die Warnung.

So ein Blödsinn, warum sollte Shippo sie nicht erkennen? Außerdem wollte sie Shippos Vater kennenlernen.

Endlich hatte sie die Fuchsdämonen gefunden, die sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansahen. Sofort schob der Vater seinen Sohn hinter sich. „Was willst du, Mensch?" Kagome blieb stehen. „Ich...ich wollte...nur hallo sagen", erwiderte Kagome, verwirrt über die feindselige Begrüßung. „Shippo, erkennst du mich nicht?" Der Kleine versteckte sich ängstlich hinter seinem Vater, der sie nun böse anfunkelte. „Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal, Menschenweib: verschwinde!"

„Aber Shippo, erkennst du mich nicht mehr?" Seit wann hatte Shippo Angst vor Menschen? Angst vor ihr? Verletzt wandte sie sich von ihnen ab und kehrte zu Midoriko zurück. „Ich verstehe das nicht! Wieso erkennt er mich nicht mehr?"

„Denk nach, Kagome. Unter welchen Umständen habt ihr Shippo getroffen?"

Kagome rief die Erinnerung an jene Ereignisse auf, als sie dem kleinen Fuchsdämon das erste Mal begegnet war. „Als wir die Splitter gesucht haben. Es war zu Beginn unserer Reise. Shippos Eltern wurden von den Donnerbrüdern getötet. Was hat das mit Naraku zu tun?"

„Es hat indirekt mit Naraku zu tun. Die Kräfte der Donnerbrüder wurden durch die Splitter verstärkt, dadurch waren sie in der Lage, das Land zu terrorisieren. Aber weil das Juwel nicht mehr existiert, keine Donnerbrüder und somit bleiben Shippos Eltern am Leben. Und du warst natürlich niemals hier, weil das Juwel vor fünfzig Jahren zerstört wurde."

„Aha." Kagome ging das alles zu schnell. Das hörte sich schon fast wie Science fiction an und dafür hatte sie sich noch nie interessiert. „Ich sagte doch, die Welt ist ohne Naraku besser dran. Auch wenn Shippo mich nicht mehr erkennt, freue ich mich für ihn, dass er wieder mit seinen Eltern zusammen ist. Er hat sie so schrecklich vermisst und hat oft im Schlaf geweint." Doch ein kleiner Teil in Kagome trauerte um einen verlorenen Freund. Midoriko drückte aufmunternd ihre Schulter. „Bist du bereit für einen weiteren Besuch?"

„Ja, lass uns gehen."

Midoriko nahm ihre Hand und nach ein paar Schritten standen sie plötzlich im Hof eines alten japanischen Palastes. Die Bediensteten beachteten sie nicht weiter und liefen geschäftig um sie herum. „Diesen Palast kenne ich, hier haben wir einmal Rast gemacht", sagte Kagome und sah sich um. „Aber mir fällt im Moment nicht ein, welcher Herrscher hier wohnt." Midoriko lächelte und drehte ihren Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Sieh dorthin, dann wirst du es wissen." Kagomes Blick fiel auf ein junges Mädchen, das soeben aus einem der Häuser trat. „Das ist die Prinzessin." Verständnislos beobachtete sie die junge Frau, die sehr unglücklich wirkte. „Euer Hoheit, die Dämonenjäger werden jeden Moment hier eintreffen!", rief einer der Soldaten plötzlich. Das Gesicht der Prinzessin begann zu strahlen und ohne auf die Etikette zu achten, raffte sie ihr Kleid auf und lief zum großen Tor, dass sich langsam öffnete. „Dämonenjäger? Da ist doch bestimmt Sango dabei!" Aufgeregt schloss sich Kagome den anderen Menschen an, die zum Tor strömten. Kurze Zeit später betraten die Dämonenjäger den Schlosshof. Kagome suchte die Gruppe eifrig nach ihrer Freundin ab. Kohaku hatte sie sofort entdeckt. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sangos Bruder war wieder am Leben. Aber wo war Sango?

Zu ihrer Verblüffung fiel die Prinzessin dem Anführer der Dämonenjäger um den Hals. Der ältere Mann lachte und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Vorsicht, Sango, du erwürgst mich ja fast!" Kagome starrte die beiden mit offenen Mund an.

„Sango ist die Prinzessin? Wie...wie ist denn das passiert? Warum ist sie nicht mit Miroku zusammen?"

„Sie hat den Prinzen geheiratet", antwortete Midoriko. „Aber wieso denn? Sie sollte doch Miroku heiraten!" Ihr gefiel diese Wendung der Dinge nicht. Wie oft hatte sie sich Sangos und Mirokus Hochzeit vorgestellt und ihren Part dabei und jetzt hatte Sango einfach diesen Prinzen geheiratet?

„So nicht! Ich muss mit ihr nachher ein ernstes Wörtchen reden!"

„Nicht doch, Kagome. Sango und Miroku sind sich niemals begegnet", wandte Midoriko ein. Sie legte abermals eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und dirigierte das verwirrte Mädchen sanft in den Palast. Kagome hatte noch nicht alles gesehen.

Zu Ehren der Dämonenjäger wurde ein kleines Festbanquet abgehalten. Kagome, als eine der Bediensteten, wohnte dem Banquet bei. Die ganze Zeit über beobachtete sie ihre Freundin, die ungewöhnlich demütig und still neben ihrem Gemahl saß, der sich vortrefflich mit ihrem Vater unterhielt. Ab und zu warf Sango ihrem Bruder sehnsüchtige Blicke zu, aber Frauen war es nicht gestattet offen zu sprechen, nur, wenn sie dazu aufgefordert wurden.

_Das ist nicht die Sango, die ich kenne. Sie würde sich niemals unterwerfen! Pah, sie hätte diesen Idiot auch niemals geheiratet! - Toll, jetzt klinge ich schon wie Inu Yasha._

„Erzählt mir, ehrenwerter Schwiegervater, seid ihr auf dem Rückweg von einer erfolgreichen Mission?", fragte der Prinz gerade. „Nein, Euer Hoheit, wir befinden uns gerade auf einer Mission. Ein Dorf, etwa einen Tagesmarsch von hier entfernt, hat unsere Hilfe angefordert."

„Wirklich? Warum wurde ich nicht darüber informiert?" Der Prinz wandte sich an Sango. „Hast du davon etwas gewusst, meine Liebe?"

„Ja, sie kamen vor ein paar Tagen zu mir, als du auf der Jagd warst. Sie erzählten mir von einem Dämon, der ihr Leben bedroht, und da schickte ich sofort einen Boten zu meinem Vater und bat ihn stellvertretend für dich um Hilfe." Der Prinz nickte wohlgefällig. „Gut, dass ich Dämonenjäger nun in der Familie habe." Sango lächelte, doch Kagome kannte die junge Frau gut genug, um zu erkennen, wie aufgesetzt und falsch es war.

_Oh, Sango, ich sehe, wie unglücklich du bist, warum hast du das nur getan? Miroku würde dich niemals so behandeln, er hat deine starke Seite geschätzt. - Na ja, vielleicht nicht immer._ Nach dem Festessen zogen sich die Dämonenjäger zum Schlafen zurück. Sango und ihr Gemahl gingen noch ein wenig im Garten spazieren, mit Kagome und Midoriko als stillen Beobachtern. „Darf ich eine Bitte vortragen, lieber Gemahl?", hörten sie Sango unterwürfig sagen. Der Prinz lächelte wissend. „Du möchtest mich fragen, ob du deine Familie begleiten darfst." Sie blieben stehen. „Es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten."

„Du kennst meine Antwort. Es ist viel zu gefährlich, du könntest verletzt werden."

„Aber es ist nur ein niederer Dämon, ich habe früher schon stärkere als ihn bekämpft. Allein."

Da, da war sie! Die Sango, die sie kannte und wie eine Schwester liebte!

„Aber du bist jetzt meine Gemahlin und die Herrscherin über meine Ländereien! Es ziemt sich nicht für dich in den Kampf zu ziehen, das ist Männersache! Ich habe nie verstanden, warum dein Vater dich ausgebildet hat."

„Wenn nicht, wären wir uns niemals begegnet!", spie sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Bereust du es etwa?"

Sango hielt betroffen inne. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es richtig war, dich zu heiraten."

„Aber ich bin ein mächtiger Mann! Jede Frau würde dich beneiden!"

„Ich bin aber nicht wie alle Frauen! Mein Vater hat mich dazu erzogen, frei und unabhängig zu sein und jetzt stecke ich hier..." Sie brach ab und wagte es nicht, im in die Augen zu sehen.

„Gute Nacht, Sango", war alles, was ihr Mann sagte, bevor er sich verletzt zurückzog.

Kagome ballte ihre Hände zu Fäuste. „Dieser gemeine Bastard! Wie kann er Sango das antun!"

„Ganz ruhig, Kagome." Midoriko versuchte die Hüterin des Juwels zu beruhigen. „Bei allen Göttern, dieser Halbdämon hat wahrlich keinen guten Einfluss auf deine Sprache. Wie auch immer, du tust dem Herrscher unrecht."

„Was?" Kagome verstand es nicht, wollte es nicht verstehen. Ihre Freundin war in einem goldenen Käfig gefangen und das war in Ordnung? Versuchte Midoriko ihr das zu sagen?

„Sango ist jetzt eine Herrscherin, und als solche hat sie gegenüber ihrem Volk gewisse Pflichten. Sie kann ihr Leben nicht länger aufs Spiel setzen. Das Gesetz verbietet es."

„Dann ist es ein dämliches Gesetz! Er sollte ihr mehr vertrauen, Sango ist eine gute Kämpferin und sie hat selbst gesagt, der Dämon ist nicht sehr stark!" Midoriko lächelte traurig. „Der Dämon ist sehr mächtig, er verstellt sich nur, weil er die Dämonenjäger in eine Falle locken will."

„Naraku!"

„Nein, Naraku existiert nicht in dieser Welt. Trotzdem werden ihr Vater und ihr Bruder sterben." Kagome traten Tränen in die Augen und sie wollte zu Sango, um sie zu warnen. Doch Midoriko hielt sie fest. „Das darfst du nicht. Du bist nur ein Beobachter."

„Aber...aber wir müssen sie doch warnen!"

„Nein, es ist Zeit für uns zu gehen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte Midoriko eine verwirrte Kagome abermals fort.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

Midoriko hatte sie in ein Dorf geführt, dass ihr völlig unbekannt war. Eigentlich war es nicht einmal ein Dorf, sondern eine kleine Reisfarm. Sechs Häuser standen in einem sechseck zusammen. Aber es war niemand zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich waren die Bauern auf den Feldern und arbeiteten. Suchend ließ Kagome ihren Blick schweifen und entdeckte in der Ferne vereinzelt kleine gebückte Gestalten. „Warum hast du mich hergebracht? Wer soll denn hier sein? Miroku?" Doch da fiel ihr Blick auf eine am Boden kauernde Gestalt. Sie kniete vor einem Grab. Diese Gestalt war ihr vertraut. Sie trug die gleiche Kleidung wie... „Inu Yasha?", hauchte sie leise und wollte zu ihm gehen. Doch auch dieses Mal hielt Midoriko sie zurück. „Hast du vergessen? Nur eine Beobachterin."

„Aber das ist Inu Yasha!"

„Und wenn es Buddah selbst wäre, du kannst nicht zu ihm gehen." Die Miko war unerbittlich.

Es kostete Kagome große Mühe, den Ruf ihres Herzens zu ignorieren. Ein Freund war in Not und sie durfte ihm nicht helfen. Hilflos ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und begnügte sich damit, ihn weiter zu beobachten. Aber je länger sie ihn betrachtete, umso unruhiger wurde sie. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Sein Körper wirkte so kraftlos, seine Haltung niedergeschlagen.

_Ich sehe doch, wie er leidet. So kenne ich ihn gar nicht._

Seine schwarzen Haare wehten leicht im Wind.

_Schwarze Haare? Es ist Tag! Und er ist ein Mensch! Aber natürlich, er hat das Shikon no Tama benutzt um ein Mensch zu werden, um mit Kikyou zusammen sein zu können. _

Kikyou.

Sie verspürte abermals einen Stich in ihrem Herzen.

Doch wo war Kikyou? Wo blieb seine geliebte Kikyou, wenn es ihm offenbar schlecht ging? Er brauchte sie, selbst sie aus weiter Entfernung konnte das sehen.

Ärger brodelte in ihr auf. Inu Yasha einfach allein zu lassen!

„Kikyou ist tot", sagte Midoriko leise. Verstehen keimte ihn Kagome auf.

Das Grab, vor dem Inu Yasha kniete, war das von Kikyou!

Deshalb war sie nicht an seiner Seite.

Sie brauchte nicht einmal sein Gesicht zu sehen, um seinen großen Schmerz zu spüren. Das genügte Kagome, um alle Regeln dieser Reise zu brechen. Niemand würde sie davon abhalten, zu ihm zu gehen. Ärgerlich schüttelte sie Midorikos Hand zur Seite. „Es ist mir egal, ob ich nur beobachten darf, er braucht meine Hilfe! Und wage es ja nicht noch einmal, mich aufzuhalten!", fuhr sie die erstaunte Miko wütend an. Kagome musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach kopflos zu ihrem Freund zu rennen. Shippos Reaktion hatte sie noch deutlich vor Augen. Plötzlich wurde sie unsicher. Was, wenn er sie auch zurückwies?

_Das würde ich nicht ertragen._

Ein paar Meter vor ihm blieb sie unschlüssig stehen. Doch ihre Unsicherheit verflog, als sie ihn leise weinen hörte. „Inu Yasha?" Sie sprach leise und sanft, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Sofort hörte er auf zu weinen. Er wischte mit seinem Ärmel über sein Gesicht. „Was willst du?", fragte er und versuchte, wie immer, hart und unerschütterlich zu klingen. Doch sie hörte nur die Stimme eines Mannes, dessen Herz gebrochen war. Kagome schluckte. War sie darauf vorbereitet? Inu Yasha war immer so stark gewesen, manchmal etwas zu unsensibel und jetzt saß er wie ein kleines Häuflein Elend vor ihr?

Er drehte sich zu ihr herum. Sie wich vor seinem Blick ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine menschlichen, braunen Augen waren von Trauer getrübt, sein Gesicht eine starre Maske, das jegliche Lebendigkeit verloren hatte. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen, während Inu Yasha sie anstarrte und sein Gesicht immer weißer wurde. Er stand auf und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Es tut mir so leid, Inu Yasha!", brach es aus Kagome plötzlich heraus und umarmte ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Wie...wie kann...es dir leid tun? Ich...ich war nicht stark genug, um dich beschützen zu können." Er schloss seine Arme um sie. Das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme schockierte sie. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Red nicht so einen Unsinn, du hast mich immer beschützt, sogar als Mensch, auch wenn du damit manchmal übertrieben hast, du leichtsinniger Idiot!" Sie hörte ihn leise lachen und spürte, wie er sanft ihren Kopf streichelte. „Fang du nicht auch noch an, Kikyou."

Kagome erstarrte. Er hielt sie für Kikyou? Er hielt sie für Kikyou!

Natürlich hielt er sie für Kikyou, sie sahen sich ähnlich. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht Kikyou", murmelte sie in sein Haori rein. „Wer solltest du sonst sein? Das ist ein Traum und...au! Was soll das?" Er ließ sie augenblicklich los, weil sie ihn gekniffen hatte. Beleidigt rieb er sich seinen linken Oberarm. „Verdammtes Weib, was soll das?", fuhr er sie an. Kagome strahlte. Das war ihr Inu Yasha. Doch sein grimmiger Ausdruck verschwand sofort, was sie etwas irritierte. Er lächelte überglücklich. „Sag mir, wie konntest du zurückkehren?"

Er glaubte immer noch, sie wäre Kikyou! Aber dieses Mal konnte sie ihm nicht böse sein. Sollte sie ihm überhaupt die Wahrheit sagen? Er wirkte so glücklich und zufrieden. „Ich habe versprochen, immer an deiner Seite zu bleiben", antwortete sie. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange. „Das muss ein Traum sein." Kagome schloss die Augen und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

_Ja, das muss ein Traum sein. Auf diese Weise hast du mich noch nie berührt. Auch wenn du Kikyou berührst und nicht mich._

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Seine braunen Augen schienen in ihre Seele blicken zu können und sie konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn mit großen Augen anzustarren und atemlos abzuwarten, was er tun würde. Plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Völlig überrumpelt ließ sie ihn gewähren. Wie hätte sie sich auch seinen warmen, weichen Lippen entziehen wollen. Sie war enttäuscht, als er seinen Kopf hob und sie wissend ansah. „Wer bist du, Mädchen?", fragte er ruhig. Noch völlig benebelt von seinem sanften Kuss, blinzelte sie ihn verwirrt an. „W..was? W..wie?"

„Du bist nicht Kikyou, also wer bist du?", wiederholte er sanft.

Sie brauchte einige Minuten, um sich zu sammeln. „Mein Name ist Kagome."

Er lächelte wieder. „Tut mir leid, Kagome, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern." Aus Gewohnheit heraus, flammte Ärger in ihr auf und die Worte waren heraus, bevor sie es zurückhalten konnte. „Osuwari!"

Nichts geschah.

Natürlich nicht, er trug nicht die Bannkette. In seiner menschlichen Form stellte er keine Gefahr mehr dar. Statt dessen sah er sie fragend an. „Ich soll mich setzen?" Er begann zu lachen. „Ich bin doch kein Hund!" Er beruhigte sich wieder.

„Ist ja nicht zu übersehen, dass du kein Halbdämon mehr bist." Die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Neugierig sah er sie an. „Woher kommst du? Niemand hier weiß über meine Vergangenheit bescheid, dass ich einmal ein Halbdämon war. Wer hat dir das gesagt?"

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. Bis ihr das offensichtliche in den Sinn kam. „Kikyou hat mir davon erzählt."

Er nickte wissend. „Eure Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich verblüffend. Bist du mit ihr verwandt?"

„In gewisser Weise."

„Komisch, wieso hat sie von dir nie gesprochen?" Dieses Mal begnügte sie sich mit einem wütenden Blick, doch ihre Wut verrauchte schnell wieder. Es war aus seiner Sicht gesehen tatsächlich eine berechtigte Frage. „Wir standen uns nicht sehr nahe", antwortete sie ausweichend. Er umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie, in anzusehen. „Was verschweigst du mir, Mädchen? Da ist doch etwas, das du mir nicht erzählen willst?" Midoriko hatte recht, es war ein Fehler gewesen, zu ihm zu gehen.

_Aber er hat meine Hilfe gebraucht! Es geht ihm schon viel besser!_

„Du willst es mir nicht verraten, auch gut."

Ein gellender Schrei schreckte beide auf. „Wer war das?"

„Einer meiner Arbeiter! Wir werden wieder angegriffen!", rief Inu Yasha und lief in eines der Häuser und kam bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen wieder heraus. „Was...was willst du denn damit?", fragte Kagome erstaunt. „Den Dämon töten."

„Kannst du damit überhaupt umgehen? Gib sie mir, ich werde ihn mit einem Schuss vernichten." Sie wollte ihm die Waffen aus der Hand reißen. „Was soll das? Finger weg! Natürlich kann ich damit umgehen, ich hatte die beste Lehrerin, die es jemals gab!", fuhr er sie an. „Kikyou", murmelte Kagome.

„Richtig, und jetzt verschwinde. Du bist nur leichte Beute für ihn. Geh wieder nach Hause, Mädchen." Er drehte sich um und marschierte in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie kamen.

„Und was willst du gegen ihn ausrichten? Du hast ja nicht mal Tessaiga!"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Woher weißt du von Tessaiga?"

„Ich...ich...Kikyou hat es mir erzählt."

„Dafür, dass ihr euch nicht sehr nahe gestanden habt, weißt du erstaunlich viel. Besonders über Dinge, die selbst Kikyou nicht wusste! Du wartest hier, ich habe noch einige Fragen an dich." Das tiefe Grollen in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Doch er war schon weg. Entsetzt beobachtete Kagome, wie Inu Yasha mit Pfeil und Bogen den großen Bärendämon angriff, der nun aus dem Wald ausbrach.

_Er hat gegen ihn keine Chance! Wie will er ihn ohne Tessaiga oder seinen Klauen dieses Monster besiegen? Dieser Idiot! Ich brauche schnell ein paar Pfeile und einen Bogen._

Kagome lief in das gleiche Haus, in das auch Inu Yasha gelaufen war und fand dort tatsächlich, was sie suchte. Sie schnappte sich die Waffen und rannte raus, nur von dem Gedanken beseelt, Inu Yasha zu helfen. Doch als sie am Ort des Kampfes angelangt war, war der Dämon gerade dabei, Inu Yasha in der Luft zu zerreißen. Er war in seiner riesigen Pranke gefangen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Entschlossen legte Kagome ihren Pfeil an und schoss. Der Pfeil schoss glühend auf den Dämon zu, traf ihn am Kopf und vernichtete ihn. Inu Yasha fiel schwer verwundet zu Boden. Wie schlimm die Verletzung wirklich waren, bemerkte sie erst, als sie bei ihm war. Sie kniete äußerst besorgt neben ihm nieder. „Inu Yasha!" Er hatte eine große klaffende Wunde am Bauch, die ihm sehr große Schmerzen bereitete. Mit großer Anstrengung öffnete er seine Augen und sah sie an. „Du bist Kikyou."

„Wir müssen dich verarzten. Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Mit einem Loch im Bauch? Verdammt, dieses Mal hat es mich voll erwischt." Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Für Kagome war das nicht akzeptabel. „Willst du schon aufgeben? Na los, ich werde dich stützen!" Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme brachte ihn zum Lächeln. „Machst du dir solche Sorgen um mich, Mädchen?"

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen, mein Name ist Kagome und ich bin kein Mädchen mehr!" Sie spürte unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Warum weigerte er sich aufzustehen? Er würde sonst...sie schüttelte den Kopf, daran durfte sie nicht einmal denken.

„Nein, bist du nicht." Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als eine neue Schmerzwelle ihn überrollte.

Kagome liefen bereits Tränen über die Wangen. Inu Yasha lag im Sterben und das schlimmste daran war: er wollte sterben. Sie spürte es. „Inu Yasha, bitte. Lass mich nicht zurück. Bleib bei mir." Er lachte wieder, musste aber husten. „Bevor ich gehe, sag mir bitte, wer du wirklich bist. Woher wusstest du von Tessaiga? Du kannst es nicht von Kikyou wissen, sie wusste nichts davon. Es...es ist ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis und ich habe nie jemanden davon erzählt." Kagome seufzte resigniert auf. „Irgendwie läuft alles falsch. Ich wollte doch nur, dass alle glücklich sind! Hätte ich bloß nie diesen verdammten Wunsch geäußert!"

„Aber ich bin glücklich", flüsterte er.

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an. „Du...du...wirst..." Sie konnte diese furchtbaren Worte nicht aussprechen und sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, stark für ihn zu sein. Sie gab nach und weinte bitterlich. Da spürte sie seine Hand, die sich langsam in ihre schob. „Du vergießt Tränen, wegen mir? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht, oder sind wir uns schon in einem anderen Leben begegnet?"

Sie drückte seine Hand leicht. „Ja, sind wir. Ein Leben, das ich dummerweise aufgegeben habe." Gegen ihren Willen musste sie lächeln. Was würde er nur von ihr denken?

„Erzähl mir davon." Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, es lenkt mich ab."

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Du bist ein Halbdämon und zusammen mit unseren Freunden haben wir die Splitter des Shikon no Tama gesucht und Naraku vernichtet. Er war ein böser Dämon, der dich, Sango und Miroku und Kikyou verraten und belogen hat."

„**Splitter** des Shikon no Tama?" Trotz seines schlechten Zustandes, brachte er es fertig, entsetzt zu klingen.

„Ja, ich habe es bei meinem ersten Besuch zerstört. Kurz nachdem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind." Ihr war dieser Zwischenfall, der ihr ganzes Leben verändern sollte, immer noch etwas peinlich. Deshalb erzählte sie schnell weiter. „Du...der andere Inu Yasha war am Anfang ganz schön gemein zu mir, aber mit der Zeit...habe ich..." Sie war nicht fähig weiter zu sprechen. „Du hast dich in ihn verliebt", vollendete er ihren Satz. Sie nickte nur. „Und er?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er spricht selten über seine Gefühle."

„Was ist denn das für ein Idiot."

„Es...es hat mit Kikyou zu tun. Sie wurde von Naraku getäuscht und dann getötet, was er sich nie verziehen hast. Deshalb war sein Herz nicht frei für...ist ja auch egal." Sie verstummte. Das Gespräch war in eine Richtung gegangen, das ihr nicht behagte. Er schien es zu bemerken. „Erzähl mir von euren Abenteuern", sagte er und bohrte nicht weiter nach.

„Bist du verrückt? Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als dir irgendwelche Geschichten anzuhören?"

„Nein. Bitte, erzähl mir, wie ihr euch das erste Mal begegnet seid."

Kagome seufzte und lächelte traurig. Wenn es sein letzter Wunsch war. Und dann begann sie ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Nach und nach fühlte sie sich dabei besser. Doch entging ihr bei ihrem Eifer, das plötzliche erschlaffen seiner Hand, die immer noch in ihrer ruhte. „Und so habe ich das Juwel zerstört. Willst du die Geschichte noch weiter hören?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. „Inu Yasha?"

Er war doch sicherlich nur eingeschlafen.

„Inu Yasha?"

Leichte Panik erfasste sie und vorsichtig schüttelte sie ihn. „Inu Yasha!"

_Er ist nur eingeschlafen, weil er so erschöpft ist, ich muss ihn sofort behandeln. Inu Yasha ist stark, er kann einfach nicht sterben._

Sie richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, der sofort in sich zusammensackte und gegen sie fiel. „Bitte, wach wieder auf, du bist zu schwer für mich, alleine kann ich dich nicht tragen."

Er reagierte immer noch nicht.

„Du verdammter Kerl, wach endlich auf! Du musst mir helfen!" Sie schüttelte ihn dieses Mal heftiger.

_Er ist tot,_ flüsterte die kleine Stimme der Vernunft ihr zu, doch sie weigerte sich das zu akzeptieren. Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie mit aller Kraft ihn hochzuziehen. Das war doch Inu Yasha, wie oft hatte sie schon gedacht, er wäre tot und war quicklebendig wieder vor sie getreten.

Aber er war jetzt kein Halbdämon mehr.

Verzweifelt brach Kagome mit dem leblosen Körper ihres Freundes zusammen, presste ihn an sich und weinte.

Da spürte sie eine warme, tröstliche Hand auf ihrer Schulter und als sie hochblickte, sah sie Midoriko. „Lass uns gehen, Kagome. Hier kannst du nichts mehr tun."

„Ich kann ihn doch nicht zurücklassen! Wenn er vielleicht doch wieder aufwacht..."

„Er wird nicht wieder aufwachen. Inu Yasha ist tot."

„Das ist alles meine Schuld", schluchzte sie.

„Wir müssen alle einmal sterben."

„Aber nicht Inu Yasha!" Sie wusste, wie irrational das klang, aber verdammt...es war Inu Yasha! Der starb doch nicht so einfach!

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr erschöpft. „Was...was ist mit Miroku? Vielleicht geht es ihm besser." Midorikos Schweigen gefiel ihr nicht. Kagome hob ihren tränenverschleierten Blick. „Was ist mit ihm? Wird er auch sterben?"

„Er wurde niemals geboren. Sein Großvater wurde nicht von Naraku verflucht, also sah er keine Notwendigkeit darin, Nachkommen zu zeugen."

Kagome schloss ihre Augen. Ihre ganze Welt war auf den Kopf gestellt. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass so eine grässliche Kreatur wie Naraku, soviel guten Einfluss auf unser Leben haben kann."

„Was ist ‚gut', Kagome? Deine Freunde kennen dieses andere Leben nicht. Wie kannst du beurteilen, was für sie gut, und was schlecht ist?" Die Umgebung um sie herum verschwand und mit ihr auch Inu Yasha. Sie waren wieder von pinkfarbenem Licht umgeben. „Verstehe. Ich habe versucht, das Schicksal zu ändern, und das ist falsch."

„Nicht ganz. Es ist falsch, das vergangene ändern zu wollen, weil alles im Leben einen bestimmten Sinn hat. Natürlich liegt die Zukunft in unseren Händen, aber wenn die Zukunft einmal Vergangenheit ist, darf es nicht mehr geändert werden."

„Was nutzt mir das jetzt? Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und jetzt ist es zu spät."

„Nein, ist es nicht." Midorikos Widerspruch verwirrte sie.

„Aber ich habe mir doch gewünscht...und dann bin ich hier gelandet...ist die Zukunft jetzt nicht Vergangenheit?"

„Nein, was du gesehen hast, war die Gegenwart, nicht die Zukunft. Außerdem war es nicht dein Herzenswunsch."

Kagome stockte der Atem. „Was...was willst du damit sagen?"

„Dies sollte nur eine Lektion für dich sein. Damit du wieder zu dir selbst findest. Du warst so verwirrt und hast geglaubt auf diesem Wege dein Problem lösen zu können. Das Juwel sollte nicht für selbstsüchtige Zwecke eingesetzt werden, du hast gesehen, welche fatalen Folgen das haben kann. Du bist jetzt die Hüterin des Juwels. Achte darauf und vor allem, welcher Wunsch damit erfüllt werden soll. Das ist keine leichte Aufgabe, an der schon viele gescheitert sind. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du diese Aufgabe meistern wirst."

Kagome blinzelte mehrere Male, bevor sie begriff, was Midoriko gerade gesagt hatte. „Soll das heißen, Shippo erinnert sich an mich, Sango hat diesen blöden Prinzen niemals geheiratet, sondern Miroku und Inu Yasha...lebt?" Sie würde gleich platzen vor Freude.

„Ja, und jetzt kehre zurück." Midoriko löste sich wieder auf. „Ach, und dein Hanyoufreund wurde von meinem Bannkreis getroffen. Du musst ihn wieder davon erlösen", setzte Midoriko amüsiert hinzu.

„Was meinst du? Er ist doch nicht verletzt?", fragte Kagome besorgt.

„Nein, er schläft tief und fest."

„Und wie soll ich ihn wecken?"

„Folge deinem Herzen."


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Kagome blinzelte ein paar Mal und fand sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder. Alamiert schnellte sie hoch und blickte hastig um sich. Als sie einen unversehrten, aber tief schlafenden Inu Yasha auf dem Boden ihres Zimmer entdeckte, entspannte sie sich wieder. Nachdenklich stützte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und überlegte, wie sie ihn wieder wecken konnte. „Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha!", rief sie, stand auf, ging zu ihm und ließ sich neben ihn nieder. Er lag auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt. Sie beugte sich über seine Ohren. „In der Küche wartet ein großer Topf mit Ramen, nur für dich allein." Er zuckte nicht einmal mit den Ohren. Sie seufzte.

_Dann eben auf die harte Tour._

„Osuwari!"

Auch das störte seinen Schlaf nicht weiter. Sie schlug die Hand an die Stirn.

_Er trägt doch die Kette nicht mehr! Ich habe mich viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt._

Eine andere Idee formte sich in ihren Gedanken. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich, griff nach seinem linken Ohr und zog kräftig daran. Nicht einmal die kleinste Regung.

Was sollte sie denn noch tun? Panisch schaute sie ihn an.

_Folge deinem Herzen, _hallte Midorikos Rat in ihrem Kopf nach.

„Folge deinem Herzen, ha ha. Was hast du hier auch gesucht?" Sie betrachtete sein schlafendes Gesicht und strich eine Haarsträhne aus seinen geschlossenen Augen.

_Ich liebe dich so sehr, warum kannst du nicht das gleiche für mich empfinden?_

Er rührte sich auf einmal. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

Was war das gewesen? Wie hatte sie das gemacht?

Erneut fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Stirn, doch dieses Mal geschah nichts.

_Folge deinem Herzen!_

Eine andere Idee kam ihr in den Sinn.

_Ich muss ihn küssen!_

Sie errötete bei diesem Gedanken. Nein, das wäre viel zu peinlich und außerdem wäre er bestimmt sauer, oder mindestens genauso peinlich berührt, wie sie. Aber der Gedanke ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, besonders seit dem Kuss des anderen Inu Yasha. Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe.

_Ach, ich werde ihn nur ganz kurz küssen, er wird es nicht einmal merken._

Mit klopfenden Herzen beugte sie sich über ihn und senkte vorsichtig ihre Lippen auf seine. Es war nur der Hauch einer Berührung, kein wirklicher Kuss, aber es reichte, um seinen magischen Schlaf zu stören. Dieses Mal murmelte er sogar etwas vor sich hin, wurde aber wieder still.

_Es hat funktioniert! _

Sie lächelte triumphierend.

_Aber, es hat noch nicht gereicht._

Ihr Herz fing an zu klopfen.

_Ich muss all meine Gefühle hinein legen, so wie damals im Schloss. Wenn ihn das nicht aufweckt, weiß ich auch nicht weiter. _

Sie seufzte und beugte sich wieder über ihn. „Den Pfeil rauszuziehen war einfacher gewesen. Aber du kannst nicht ewig auf meinem Boden schlafen." Sie betrachtete sein entspanntes Gesicht und ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie sich wunderte, dass er nicht allein davon schon erwachte. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Ach, verdammt, es ist ja nicht das erste Mal und er wird es auch verstehen." Entschlossen beugte sie sich erneut über ihn und presste ihre Lippen dieses Mal etwas länger auf seine.

Sie fühlte, wie er langsam zu sich kam. Kagome wollte ihren Kopf heben, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um ihren Oberkörper legten und sie an seine Brust pressten. Seine Augen öffneten sich. „Kagome? Bist du in Ordnung? Du...hast unter dem Bann des Juwels gestanden und hast nicht mehr reagiert. Ich wollte zu dir, aber da war so eine verdammte Barriere dazwischen", sagte er noch etwas schläfrig. Kagome war hin und hergerissen zwischen innerlichem Schreien und sicherem Wohlbehagen. „Es...es geht mir gut", wisperte sie. „Gut. Wieso liegst du dann auf mir?"

„Weil du mich festhälst." Und er hatte nichts von dem Kuss bemerkt? Ihr Stolz war verletzt und Ärger flammte in ihr auf. „Lass mich los", forderte sie ihn schroff auf.

„Pah." Seine Arme ließen sie augenblicklich frei und sie rollte sich sofort von ihm runter und setzte sich auf. Inu Yasha tat es ihr gleich, machte es sich ihr gegenüber bequem, mied aber ihren Blick. Hatte er es doch bemerkt? War es ihm ebenso peinlich wie ihr? Oder war ihm ihre Nähe so unangenehm?

„Wieso...wieso hast du mich...geküsst?" Seine leise Frage verriet seine Unsicherheit, die sie auch fühlte. Kagome seufzte erleichtert auf. „Ich habe dich nur von einem Bann befreit."

„Indem du mich küsst?"

„Also, ich habe ja alles mögliche versucht, aber du hast nicht reagiert."

„Und da hast du mich einfach geküsst." Wieso machte er daraus so ein Drama?

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit! Du würdest jetzt immer noch schlafend auf meinem Boden liegen, wenn ich dich nicht geküsst hätte! Tut mir leid, wenn ich deinen Schlaf gestört habe", sagte sie beleidigt.

Inu Yasha sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich dachte, dir gefällt das nicht."

„Was?"

„Dass ich dich küsse."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Wir haben uns ja noch nie geküsst!", antwortete sie entrüstet.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Alle Unsicherheit bei ihm war auf einmal verflogen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und Kagome schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „Das...zählt nicht. Du warst dabei, dich in einen Dämon zu verwandeln!"

„Ich werde das niemals vergessen. Und auch nicht, wie wütend du hinterher warst." Er war darüber offensichtlich traurig.

„Ist mir etwas entgangen?"

„Du wolltest nichts mehr davon wissen und als ich dir versichert habe, dass es nichts besonderes war, hast du mich wieder auf den Boden geschickt."

„Ich...habe...es war doch nur wegen Miroku! Weil er sich auf einmal wie ein Idiot verhalten hat, nur weil wir uns geküsst hatten! Und das O-Wort war die Bestrafung für deine Unsensibelheit."

„Ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun! Schließlich warst du es, die herumgeschrieen hat, sie will sich nicht daran erinnern!", brauste er auf.

„Aber nur um Sango zu beschützen!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Soll das heißen, es hat dir nichts ausgemacht?" Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie hütete diese Erinnerung wie einen Schatz, aber sie wurde auch von Ängsten begleitet. Damals hatte sie für einen Moment befürchtet, ihren Freund verloren zu haben, als er sich in einen Dämon verwandelt hatte. Sie hatte all ihre Liebe in diesen einen Kuss gelegt und gebetet, dass ihre Liebe stark genug war, die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Inu Yasha nach seiner Rückwandlung ihren Kuss erwidert. Und wären sie nicht gerade in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod verwickelt gewesen, wer weiß was dann geschehen wäre?

„Kagome?" Sie hob ihren Kopf und begegnete seinem besorgten Blick. „Warum willst du uns verlassen?"

„Ich verlasse euch nicht, ich werde nur nicht mehr so oft kommen können."

„Aber du kannst doch bei einem Heiler in meiner Zeit lernen." Eine Möglichkeit, an die kurzfristig auch schon gedacht hatte.

„Warum sollte ich das?" Sie würde ihr Leben in ihrer Zeit nicht einfach so aufgeben. Es bedurfte schon eines wichtigen Grundes.

„Was ist das für eine blöde Frage?", fauchte er sie an. Kagome war es leid, dass er nicht endlich klare Verhältnisse schaffen konnte. Immer dieses Ausweichen, das Vorschieben der Gefühle ihrer Freunde. Aber was fühlte er? War sie nur eine Freundin? Oder mehr.

„Das Juwel ist komplett, Naraku besiegt und um die anderen Dämonen zu bekämpfen braucht ihr mich nicht. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt."

Sie konnte sein ärgerliches Grollen hören. Nein, dieses Mal würde sie es ihm nicht leicht machen. Wenn er wollte, dass sie zu ihm zurückkehrte, musste er es sagen. Sein Grollen verstummte plötzlich. „Würdest du bleiben, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre?"

„Nein!" Er zuckte zusammen, bei ihrem heftigen Widerspruch. „Wage es ja nicht, dich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln!" Ihre heftige Reaktion verwunderte ihn. Kagome lachte nervös. Ihr Ausbruch war übertrieben, aber nachdem, was sie gerade erlebt hatte, verständlich. Doch sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Sie lächelte und streckte ihre rechte Hand nach seinen Ohren aus und zog leicht daran. „Es wäre um diese hier doch schade", sagte sie sanft.

Seine Augen wurden immer größer, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und er grinste. „Es geht also nur um meine Ohren."

Kagome beschloss auf sein Spiel einzugehen. „Natürlich, um nichts anderes. Und die Haare."

„Meine Haare? Du bist nur wegen meiner Haare und meiner Ohren geblieben?", rief er mit gespielter Entrüstung. Kagome kicherte. „Dann werde ich alles tun, um sie zu behalten", setzte er ernst hinzu und ihr blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken. Sie war überglücklich diese Worte zu hören. Das bedeutete, Inu Yasha hatte eine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen: er würde ein Hanyou bleiben.

Gegen ihren Willen stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und mit einem Aufschluchzen fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Kagome? Habe ich was falsches gesagt?" Sie konnte seine Verwirrung hören und umarmte ihn fester. „Es...es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Und ich bin froh, dass du lebst und ein Halbdämon bist."

„Hä?" Inu Yasha verstand ihren plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel nicht, aber er schloss seine Arme um ihren Körper und versuchte sie zu trösten. Erschöpft und glücklich entspannte sie sich in seiner Umarmung und beruhigte sich wieder. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du es nur für mich tust", murmelte sie in seinen Suikan hinein. „Pah, ich tue immer nur das, was ich will, das solltest du doch wissen."

„Ich meine es ernst. Es ist deine Entscheidung, du musst damit leben." Sie verstärkte ihre Umarmung. „Und wenn ich mich eigentlich in einen Menschen verwandeln wollte?", fragte er unschuldig. Er wollte sie nur ein bisschen ärgern, aber ihr war nicht der Sinn danach. Zu lebhaft waren die Bilder ihrer Vision noch im Kopf. „Das darfst du nicht!"

„Meine Ohren sind dir wichtiger, als meine Gefühle?" Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich über seine Scherzversuche mehr als gefreut, aber nicht in diesem Augenblick. Sie packte seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Versprich mir, dass du dich weder in einen Dämon, und schon gar nicht in einen Menschen verwandelst!" Als er nicht sofort reagierte schüttelte sie ihn heftiger. „Versprich es mir!"

„Verdammt, was ist denn plötzlich in dich gefahren? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich ein Halbdämon bleibe! Verstehst du keinen Spaß mehr?" Er war verärgert, und das mit Recht. „Tut mir leid, hab wohl ein bisschen überreagiert", murmelte sie. Inu Yasha verengte seine Augen. „Hat dein komisches Verhalten mit deiner seltsamen Starre zu tun? Was war da los?" Sie wollte ihn wegstoßen, doch er zog sie enger an sich heran. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", forderte er sie in sanfterem Ton auf. „Na schön, aber ich warne dich, ich werde bestimmt heulen."

„Pah, als ob es das erste Mal wäre", erwiderte er und zuckte schon zusammen, weil er befürchtete, von ihr gebannt zu werden. Statt dessen holte sie tief Luft und erzählte ihm von ihrer Vision, welche ihr das Juwel beschert hatte, nachdem sie leichtsinnig einen Wunsch geäußert hatte. Inu Yasha hörte ihr zu und sagte kein Wort. Als sie fertig war, sah ihn aus tränenverschleiernden Augen an. So, wie sie es prophezeit hatte und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Es war eine typische Inu Yasha Reaktion.

„Du machst dir wie immer, viel zu viele Sorgen." Seine unsensiblen Worte brachten sie, wie immer, in die Realität zurück. Alle Tränen waren vergessen, statt dessen warf sie ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Wer hat denn behauptet, dass ich wegen dir heule? Es hat mir um den anderen Inu Yasha leid getan!"

„Pah, ist mir doch egal, um wen du heulst, aber warte gefälligst damit, bis ich weg bin! Ihr Weiber seid immer so empfindlich!"

Die Luft schien zwischen den beiden aufgebrachten jungen Menschen vor Spannung zu knistern, aber dieses Mal war es anders, als sonst. Kagome war wütend, aber ein anderes Gefühl, das sie nicht definieren konnte, schlich sich in ihren Ärger mit hinein.

_Er hat es verdient!_ „Osuwa..." Drohend war er einen Schritt näher gekommen, ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Wage es ja nicht, Kagome." Seine leise Drohung wirkte nicht beängstigend, aber ungeheuer provozierend. „Sonst was?"

„Werde ich dich zum Schweigen bringen." Kagome schluckte, bis ihr Blick auf seinen Hals fiel. _Wann werde ich mir merken können, dass er die Kette nicht mehr trägt? Wir haben uns wohl beide zu sehr daran gewöhnt. _Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, dort wo früher die Kette hing. „Ich vergesse das immer wieder. Und du offensichtlich auch." Beide erröteten. Als sie ihre Hand zurückziehen wollte, hielt er sie fest. „Versprich mir, dass du wieder kommst." Und damit waren sie wieder zum Anfang ihres Gespräches zurückgekehrt.

„Warum?"

„Weil...weil Shippo die ganze Zeit herumjammern wird und mir damit voll auf den Sack geht! Miroku und Sango machen aus mir wieder den Buhmann, weil du nicht mehr kommst."

„Sie sind nicht das Problem. Sogar Shippo hat begriffen, wie wichtig das ist und dass es kein Abschied für immer ist. Warum schiebst du immer die anderen vor? Soll ich wirklich nur wegen den anderen wieder kommen?"

„Sie sind doch deine Freunde, oder?"

„Ja, aber sie sind nicht meine Verbindung zum Mittelalter. Du weißt, warum ich geblieben bin." Sie musste ihm doch auf die Sprünge helfen.

„Ich habe dich gezwungen, mit mir zu kommen."

„Am Anfang, aber später bin ich freiwillig geblieben, wegen dir."

„Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, du wolltest mich wieder sehen."

„Und daran hat sich nichts geändert." Sie lächelte ihn an. Er drückte leicht ihre Hand, die er immer noch hielt. „Eine Woche."

„Einen Monat."

„So lange!" Seine Augen verrieten seine wahren Gefühle. Aber sie wollte es auch hören! Doch mehr als einen unendlich traurigen Hundeblick würde sie vorerst wohl nicht bekommen. Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen. „Die Zeit wird wie im Fluge vergehen. Ein Monat ist nicht lange." Zähneknirschend akzeptierte er es, doch dann kam ihm ein anderer unliebsamer Gedanke. „Was ist mit diesem Nachkommen von Akitoki? Wirst du ihn wieder sehen?"

„Hojo? Vielleicht, wenn ich Zeit habe." Inu Yasha gab sich wirklich Mühe, seine Eifersucht im Zaum zu halten, aber nach fünf Sekunden war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. „Wieso, gibt er auch solch ein Gesülze von sich, wie Koga es getan hat? Pah, ich werde nie verstehen, wieso ihr Weiber auf so ein blödes Zeug hereinfallt." In diesem Moment bereute Kagome es aufrichtig, ihn von der Kette befreit zu haben.

_Ich muss mir unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen, diese Beleidigungen werde ich mir auf keinen Fall gefallen lassen!_

„Oh ja, und er kann es noch viel besser, als Koga. Hojo hat früher einmal Gedichte über mich geschrieben...wie ging das eine doch gleich?

‚Haare schwarz wie Ebenholz,

Haut weiß wie Schnee,

ja! das ist meine Kagome!" Glücklicherweise kannte Inu Yasha nicht das Märchen von Schneewittchen, sonst hätte er ihre Lüge schnell durchschaut. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, eine Mischung aus Ekel und Fassungslosigkeit amüsierte sie sehr und sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen.

Das war besser, als die Bannkette!

Fieberhaft überlegte sie sich noch weitere Passagen aus der nichtvorhandenen Sammlung von Hojos Liebesgedichten und begann voller Inbrunst ein weiteres ‚Gedicht' vorzutragen:

„Wie ein Engel schwebt sie graziös an mir vorüber!

Ach, könnte ich mich doch jeden Tag in ihrem Lichte sonnen.

Dunkle Augen, die mich liebend ansehen und kann mein Glück nicht fassen!"

Inu Yasha hatte nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und grinste wissend. „Dieser Trottel hat doch keine Ahnung. Engel? Graziös? Pah, wenn ich daran denke, wie oft du stolperst...das ist alles andere als graziös." Ohne, dass es Kagome bemerkte, hatte er den Spieß umgedreht. Doch das Lachen blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er ihre nächsten Worte hörte, die mehr wie eine Drohung, als ein Liebesgedicht klangen: „Das beste hast du natürlich noch nicht gehört, es heißt: unser erster Kuss!" Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Sie konnte die Frage, wie eine leuchtende Reklame, auf seiner Stirn sehen: hatte Hojo sie wirklich geküsst?

Kagome jubelte innerlich, jetzt hatte sie ihn!

Aber es musste echt wirken, vielleicht würde er dann seine Lektion endlich lernen. Sie schloss die Augen und rief sich jenen Moment ins Gedächtnis zurück, als Inu Yasha sie geküsst hatte. „Das zaghafte Berühren deiner Lippen, so sanft wie eine Feder,

tragen mich hoch in den Himmel hinaus.

Stark und unbesiegbar fühle ich mich,

sicher und Geborgen, weil ich weiß, du bist da und fängst mich auf.

Keine Worte können das Gefühl beschreiben, außer diesen: ich liebe dich."

Sie öffnete die Augen. Sämtliche Rachegelüste waren verschwunden. Inu Yasha sagte nichts. Er war ebenso sprachlos, wie sie. „Das war nicht Hojo", sagte er. Sie schluckte die Tränen herunter. „Das war unser Kuss", setzte er leise hinzu.

Wie konnte er das wissen?

Das war Inu Yasha, er war in solchen Dingen unsensibel, wie konnte er wissen, dass sie von ihrem Kuss gesprochen hatte?

Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten und er lächelte sie glücklich an. „Wir sehen uns in einem Monat wieder. Und lass mich nicht warten." Dann drehte er sich um und sprang aus dem Fenster raus. Kagomes Herz raste immer noch.

_Er erwidert meine Gefühle!_

Natürlich hatte er es nicht direkt gesagt, aber er hatte gewusst, dass es ihr gemeinsamer Kuss war.

Er hatte es sofort gewusst.

Kein Zögern, kein Nachdenken, kein Spott.

An diesem Abend schlief Kagome glücklich ein.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Für Kagome verging der Monat in der Tat wie im Fluge. Der Umzug in das Haus ihres Meisters, der Abschied von ihrer Familie: ihr Leben hatte wieder eine neue Richtung eingeschlagen, doch dieses Mal war es der natürliche Lauf der Dinge, den alle junge Menschen durchleben, wenn sie das Elternhaus verlassen.

Die Ausbildung war hart und anstrengend, ihr Meister verlangte sehr viel von ihr, aber Kaede hatte ihr schon so vieles beigebracht, dass ihr der Einstieg leicht fiel.

Als das Ende des Monats immer näher rückte, wurde sie immer unruhiger, bis es endlich soweit war und sie für ein Wochenende nach Hause durfte. Den Freitag Abend verbrachte sie mit ihrer Mutter, Souta und ihrem Großvater, doch wanderten ihre Gedanken bereits ständig in das japanische Mittelalter. Am Samstag morgen stand sie sehr früh auf. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr bereits ein paar Sachen für ihre Freunde eingepackt, so dass sie nur ihren vollen Rucksack schnappte und in neuer Rekordzeit zum Brunnen rannte. Bevor sie in den Brunnen sprang, blieb sie an dessen Rand stehen und ließ sich von der Vorfreude überwältigen. Dieser Monat war so aufregend und neu für sie gewesen, dass sie kaum an ihre Freunde gedacht hatte und keine Zeit gefunden hatte, sich auf diesen Moment zu freuen. Kagome wurde durch die unbändige Freude, ihre mittelalterlichen Freunde wieder zu sehen, ganz besonders einen Halbdämon mit goldenen Augen, niedlichen Hundeohren und ein Temperament wie ein brodelnder Vulkan, so aufgeputscht, dass sie leicht zitterte. Schließlich sprang sie in den Brunnen hinein, wurde von dem vertrauten blauen Licht empfangen und sanft in die Vergangenheit getragen. In, für menschliche Verhältnisse, Windeseile kletterte sie aus dem Brunnen und lief Richtung Dorf. Als sie die Hälfte zurückgelegt hatte, kam ihr eine vertraute Gestalt entgegen. „Inu Yasha!", rief sie aufgeregt. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und Kagome konnte sich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten und rannte, mit dem Blick auf Inuyasha fixiert, los. Ihr kopfloses davon stürmen sollte sich bald rächen. Die junge Frau achtete nicht auf den Weg und blieb prompt mit ihrem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen. Doch ihr Freund war schon bei ihr und sie fiel direkt in seine Arme, anstatt auf den Boden. „Graziös wie ein Engel, was?", begrüßte er sie. Mit großen, strahlenden Augen sah sie ihn an, lachte über seine Bemerkung. Sie stand mittlerweile wieder sicher auf ihren eigenen Füßen, doch Inu Yasha hielt sie immer noch fest. Er zog sie noch enger an seinen Körper heran und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Du bist zurückgekommen!", flüsterte er erleichtert. Kagome entspannte sich in seinen Armen. Sie glaubte einen Moment zu träumen, so hatte sie sich ihre erste Begegnung nur ihrer Fantasie vorgestellt, aber niemals geglaubt, dass er sie wirklich in seine Arme reißen würde und ...aber seine Worte verwirrten sie. „Natürlich bin ich zurückgekommen! Hast du wirklich daran gezweifelt?" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an. Gleichzeitig hielt sie ihren Atem an. In seinen Augen war so viel Freude zu sehen, sein Gesicht strahlte sie so fröhlich an, wie sie es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. „Ich habe nicht an dir gezweifelt, aber...als ich mich das letzte Mal mit meiner...mit Kikyo treffen wollte, kam uns ein Dämon dazwischen." Kagome war erleichtert zu hören, dass er nicht an ihr zweifelte. „Keine Horde von Dämonen hätte mich davon abhalten können, zu dir zu kommen!", erklärte sie stolz. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, bis er plötzlich anfing zu lachen. „Was ist denn daran zu komisch?"

„Du...gegen eine Horde Dämonen...?" Sein Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er ihren finsteren Blick bemerkte. Normalerweise wäre jetzt ein ‚Osuwari' gefolgt und er machte sich schon innerlich darauf bereit, bis ihm wieder einfiel: die Kette ist ja weg!

Beleidigt hatte sie ihn von sich geschubst und die Arme verschränkt. „Du glaubst immer noch, dass ich schwach und hilflos bin?"

„Nein! So hab ich das nicht gemeint! Es ist nur...weißt du..."

„Ich werde jetzt zu den anderen gehen." Ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen setzte sie ihren Weg zum Dorf fort, fast den Tränen nahe. So war ihre Fantasie doch wieder geplatzt. Es verletzte sie sehr, dass er sie immer noch für schutzbedürftig hielt.

„Verdammt, Kagome! Lauf nicht einfach weg! Hey, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen!", brüllte er frustriert.

Als sie fast das Dorf erreicht hatten, schreckte ein donnerndes Gebrüll sie auf. Kagome blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Inuyasha herum, der bereits seine Nase in die Luft gestreckt hatte. „Hast du etwa das Juwel mitgebracht?", fragte er. Schuldbewusst griff Kagome an ihren Hals, wo das besagte Juwel hing.

„Er hat das Shikon no Tama gespürt. Schnell, wir müssen weg hier!", knurrte er, hob sie auf seine Arme und sprang hoch in die Bäume hinaus. Auf einem der größeren Bäume blieb er stehen. Sie konnten den Dämon sehen, der sich seinen Weg durch den dichten Wald pflügte und dabei keine Rücksicht auf Bäume nahm. „Bring mich ins Dorf zurück, damit ich meine Pfeile holen kann", sagte Kagome. „Um den Trottel kümmere ich mich, du hältst dich zurück!" Sie landeten wieder auf dem Boden und er setzte sie ab. „Ich habe meine Kräfte wieder, du musst mich nicht beschützen!", fuhr sie ihn an. Der Dämon kam immer näher. „Für diesen Mist habe ich jetzt keine Zeit! Ich werde dich weiterhin beschützen, ob es dir passt oder nicht! Das ist **meine** Aufgabe!" Er zog Tessaiga und stürmte mit einem wilden Kampfschrei auf den Dämon zu. Kagome war nicht gewillt, tatenlos zuzuschauen. Das Dorf war in der Nähe und sie verlor keine Zeit und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als sie zurückkehrte bot sich ihr ein Anblick, mit dem sie wahrlich nicht gerechnet hätte. Wieso lebte der riesige Bärendämon immer noch?

Warum war Inu Yasha in einer seiner Pranken gefangen und erlitt große Schmerzen?

„Oh nein, es ist genauso wie in meiner Vision! Inu Yasha! Halt durch!", rief sie so laut sie konnte. „Wo ist das Juwel!", brüllte der Dämon und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kagome. „Dort, wo du ihn niemals finden wirst!", schrie sie zurück, zog einen Pfeil und legte an. „Gib mir das Juwel, dann werde ich dein kleines Schoßhündchen verschonen." Das böse Lachen des Dämons brachte Kagome zum Schauern, doch sie musste jetzt stark sein. Inu yasha versuchte vergeblich sich aus dem Griff des Monsters zu befreien. „Wage es ja nicht, Hand an sie zu legen! Ich bin dein Gegner!", schrie er wütend.

Der Dämon verstärkte seinen Griff um Inu Yasha und Kagome sah mit Schrecken, dass er vor Schmerzen aufschrie und dann bewusstlos zusammensackte.

Das reichte ihr jetzt. „Lass sofort meinen Gefährten los, oder ich werde dich endgültig vernichten!" Der Dämon nahm ihre Drohung nicht ernst. Wenige Sekunden später bereute er seine Voreingenommenheit. Ihr Pfeil traf seinen Kopf und er löste sich in Nichts auf. Inuyasha fiel zu Boden. Sofort eilte Kagome zu ihm. Er hatte Kratzer im Gesicht, aber sonst waren keine äußerlichen Verletzungen zu erkennen. Sie fühlte seinen Puls und war über das starke, gleichmäßige Pochen, das sie an seinem Hals spürte, froh. Er schlug seine Augen auf. „Was...was ist passiert?" Er wollte sich wieder aufsetzen, doch Kagome hielt ihn sanft zurück. „Ganz ruhig. Ich habe ihn erledigt." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach Verbandszeug. Sein Schweigen machte sie nervös. „Was ist? Er war gar nicht so stark. Es wundert mich, dass du ihn nicht schon längst erledigt hattest." Er mied ihren Blick. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise. Kagome hielt inne. „Du hast es mit Absicht getan. Du hast dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um mich zu testen!" Sie packte seine linke Haarsträhne und zog kräftig daran, dass er gezwungen war, sie wieder anzusehen. Seine goldenen Augen sahen sie bewundernd an. „Nein, ich habe gewusst, dass du kommen würdest. Ich habe dir vertraut, so wie du mir immer vertraut hast." Seine Worte machten sie sprachlos. Er nahm ihre Hand, die immer noch seine Haare festhielt. „Ich habe vorhin Panik bekommen, dass du mich nicht mehr brauchst. Du hast deine Stärke in der Vergangenheit oft genug bewiesen und ich wusste, eines Tages wirst du stärker als ich sein. Diesen Tag habe ich gefürchtet, weil du mich dann nicht mehr brauchst. Als du deine Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hattest, war ein Teil von mir froh, weil es mir einen Grund gab, bei dir bleiben zu können. Aber als ich deine Verzweiflung gesehen habe, wollte ich dir helfen."

„Indem du dich einem Dämon auslieferst? Du bist ein Idiot! Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!" Sie schwiegen ein paar Minuten und Kagome hatte sich wieder beruhigt. „Danke, dass du mir vertraust. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Und ich habe dich von Anfang an als Freund betrachtet und nicht als irgendein Beschützer", versicherte sie ihm.

„Dem Dämon hast du etwas anderes gesagt."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast mich ‚deinen Gefährten' genannt."

„Wie konntest du das hören? Warst du nicht bewusstlos?"

„Ich habe noch alles hören können. Als Halbdämon bin ich nicht so schwach, wie Menschen." Seine arrogante Antwort verärgerte sie. „Na und? Ist das was besonderes?"

Auf seine Erklärung war sie aber nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Bei Hundedämonen hat es einen anderen Sinn." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und Kagomes Wangen nahmen einen verräterischen rötlichen Farbton an, als sie es verstand. „Als dein Gefährte, ist es meine Aufgabe, dich zu beschützen, dein Freund zu sein und zu...", er brach ab, unsicher wie sie reagieren würde. „Sag es, Inuyasha. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, du solltest wissen, was ich für dich empfinde."

„Du hältst mich für einen idiotischen, arroganten Trottel?"

Der hoffnungsvolle Glanz in ihren Augen erlosch. „Ja, die meiste Zeit über."

Bevor sie sich enttäuscht abwenden konnte, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, beugte sich zu ihr herüber und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er und ehe er sich versah, war Kagome ihm um den Hals gefallen und beide fielen lachend zu Boden.

Etwas zersaust kehrten beide kurze Zeit später ins Dorf zurück, wo sie schon von ihren Freunden sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden. Kagome packte ihre Geschenke aus und verteilte sie: Süßigkeiten, Kreide und Papier für Shippo, ein grünes Schultertuch für Sango, ein paar Leckereien für Kirara und für Miroku Gebetsperlen aus gelber Jade. Danach zogen sich die Mädchen zum Baden zurück und Inuyasha schlug dieses Mal ohne zu zögern Miroku nieder, der den beiden natürlich wieder heimlich folgen wollte. Als Miroku ein paar Minuten später mit großen Kopfschmerzen wieder erwachte, sah er ihn beleidigt an. „Was sollte das? Sonst hast du wenigstens gewartet, bis ich ihnen gefolgt war." Inuyasha hob drohend seine Faust. „Wenn du auch nur in die Nähe meiner Gefährtin kommst, während sie badet, dann schlag ich dir deine Birne weich!" Der Mönch lachte nervös. „Ganz ruhig, Inuyasha. Nach deinem ungewöhnlich aggressivem Verhalten zu urteilen, hast du es ihr wohl endlich gesagt."

„Was geht dich das an?", schnauzte der Halbdämon zurück, musste aber grinsen.

„Na, endlich. Hat ja lange genug gedauert." Miroku stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Inuyasha, der dem Mönch nicht traute.

„Zu Sango natürlich." Miroku kam ein paar Schritte weit, als sein Freund ihn am Kragen packte. „Das schließt natürlich auch Mitglieder meiner Familie ein und da Sango und Kagome wie Schwestern sind, zähle ich auch sie dazu."

„Spielverderber", murmelte Miroku beleidigt, verzog sich an einen ruhigen Platz und meditierte.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Aber zwei Tage waren auch nicht sehr viel und abermals hieß es Abschied nehmen. Doch dieses Mal fiel er weniger Tränenreich aus, da alle wussten, sie würden sich in einem Monat wiedersehen. Inuyasha begleitete Kagome zu dem alten Brunnen, damit sie sich ungestört voneinander verabschieden konnten. Er sagte nichts, hielt die ganze Zeit über ihre Hand und ließ sie nicht los. „Du wirst sehen, der nächste Monat wird genauso schnell vergehen wie der letzte!", rief Kagome unbekümmert. „Ist es so einfach für dich?", fragte Inuyasha dumpf. Sie trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich würde dich auch gerne jeden Tag sehen, aber dann wäre ich zu sehr abgelenkt. Diese Ausbildung ist wichtig für mich, ich dachte, du würdest das verstehen." Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. „Aber wenn du weg bist, fühle ich mich so allein."

„Sango, Miroku und Shippo sind doch da."

„Sie können dich nicht ersetzen." Als sie sich von ihm löste und ihn ansah, bemerkte sie eine einzelne Träne, die über seine Wange kullerte, die er sofort wegwischte und er versuchte einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Kagome durchschaute seine Fassade.

_Schmerzt ihn unsere Trennung so sehr? Wenn er sogar weint? _

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Du kannst mich Sonntags besuchen kommen." Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er es verstanden hatte. „Wie oft ist das?"

„Alle sieben Tage, von heute an gerechnet. Aber rufe vorher an. Meine Mutter wird dir dabei helfen." Sein Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. Er zog sie wieder in seine Arme und er küsste sie ein letztes Mal. Dann hob er sie auf seine Arme und brachte sie sicher in ihre Zeit zurück.

E N D E


End file.
